Our Song
by RionaleprechaunwingsGallagher
Summary: Brennan wants to thank Booth for the mix tape he made her at the end of "The Ghost in the Machine".


******Title: **Our Song

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Brennan/Booth, slight Angela/Hodgins

**Warnings: **Extreme fluff is ahead.

**Author: **bangelforeverandalways aka Angela Leigh

****_Okay, this is "Our Song". It's based off of the exchange that Booth and Brennan have at the end of "The Ghost in the Machine". This is not beta'd, but it's something that I had in my head and needed to get rid of. I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Our Song**

"_You made me a mix tape?" _

"_Well, you're right, I am the romantic one. And it starts with our song."_

"_We have a song?"_

"_Every couple has a song."_

_Brennan and Booth ~ "Bones"_

Booth told me the other day that every couple has a song. That made me wonder if it was true. So, I decided to go ask Angela if she and Hodgins had a song. I knock on the doorway of her office.

"Hey, Sweetie, what is it?"

"Do you and Hodgins have a song?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Angela asks.

I step inside and sit on the couch with her. "Booth told me that every couple has a song. He says that our song is Foreigner's _Hot Blooded_. Do you and Hodgins have a song?"

Angela laughs. "Yes, Sweetie. Ours is _Gimme All Your Lovin_. It's the song that was playing before our wedding had to be canceled."

"Oh. Why?"  
Angela smiles at me. "I don't know. Sometimes, there's a song that describes you, or, like for you and Booth, you just happen to have memories associated to a song."

"But every couple does have a song?" I ask, just trying to be sure.

Angela nods. "Bren, Sweetie, I know that sometimes you want all the proof and evidence that you can get, but when Booth says something sweet like that, just trust him. He will lead you through the world of romance."

"Okay," I tell her.

She smiles and rubs my back, and I wonder if I should make Booth a mix tape. No, I would have to do something better than that.

"Can you help me do something for Booth? To thank him for the mix tape he made me?"

"Sure, Sweetie, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to sing for him. I want to sing _Hot Blooded_ for him, to be specific. So, can you help me set up some space in our living room and take Christine?" I ask.

"Of course, Bren. Let's go now, so we can beat Agent Studly home."

I give her a slightly disapproving glare. "Booth is _mine_, Angela."

Angela laughs, a slight smirk on her face. "Oh, I know. But, you can't deny that he's nice to look at."

I smile dreamily. "Oh, no, you definitely can't deny that."

We take a cab back to Booth and my place, and my Dad pouts at having to leave his granddaughter.

"Dad, we need the place to ourselves. It's important."

"Well, let me take Christine, then, Honey. You know she loves spending time with me."

"Dad." I fix him with my steely glare.

"Bren, it's alright. Max, why don't you pick up Michael and take them to the park until I come get them? Then you can have more time with Christine, and Michael isn't waiting for me."

"Okay, Angela. Thanks." Max kisses both of our cheeks before leaving.

Angela and I clean up the living room, pushing the furniture back so that I would have a decent "stage", but Booth could still sit and watch. I thank her again before she leaves, and I call Booth.

"Hey, Bones, what's up?" I could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Will you come home?" I ask him.

"Sure. Is Christine okay?" He immediately worries about our daughter.

"She's fine, Booth. She and Michael are with my father at the park. I just want you to come home." I explain.

"Oh. Okay. 20 minutes fine?" The change in his voice when he new that Christine was safe was instantaneous, and my heart swelled with how much he loved her.

"That's fine, Booth."

Twenty minutes later, he steps into the house. He walks into the living room, only to see the rearrangements.

"Bones, what's going on?" he asks.

"Sit," I tell him, pointing towards the couch.

"Bones?" he states my name, a questioning inflection entering his voice.

"I wanted to thank you for the mix tape. So, just sit there and listen."

I turn on the iPod, and I start singing along to "Hot Blooded". I dance and sing, letting my voice carry through our house. Booth is grinning, dancing in his spot on the couch. I finish, and he stands up, pulls me into his arms, and kisses me.

"I love you, Bones. Thank you for this."

"I love you, too, Booth," I tell him. "I just want you to know that, no matter what, that's our song."

He grins. "Yeah, it is, Baby." He kisses me again, this time to cut off my protest at the juvenile term of endearment.

I can't help but smile against his lips and get lost in his warm embrace.

* * *

_Alright, folks. That's it. As you know, I can't write Brennan very well, but I hope that I got her in character enough. I hope that you enjoyed it! Please read and review!_


End file.
